Shut Up and Kiss Me A Kakashi Hatake one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When you want to hide your feelings, time apart would do some good? well after sending away his love interest 10 years his junior , will his feelings change?


**Name: Akemi Okibi (bright and beautiful, blazing fire)**

**Age: 16 - 19**

* * *

"Naruto!" I snapped at the boy lying lazily under a nearby tree "Just because _he_ isn't here doesn't mean we can't train!"

"Akemi!" He whined with his puppy dog pout but with no success he decided to train anyway. I summoned a clone as I pulled on my red leather gloves and began fighting dealing kicks and punches to each other blocking as often as we could. After a while I heard someone moving in the distance behind me, I took no notice until I felt the person move closer I twitched as I heard the person leap out of the trees at me, I gritted my teeth

"Don't sneak up on me" I spun round kicking my attacker square in the chest which sent him flying into a nearby tree, dust flew everywhere as I lowered my foot the ground before moving a little bit closer "I may have overdone it a little" I stopped as I let the dust settle revealing a winded Kakashi among the remains of a tree. "Hatake" I hissed as glared at him, clenching my fists I pulled my gloves tight as I leapt towards him aiming to punch him as hard as possible.

*Kakashi's POV*

That was not one of my best ideas, I rubbed my head in pain, and she has gotten strong since we last sparred. Opening my eye to see Akemi about to punch me from above, quickly I used the remains of the tree to hoist myself upwards and out of the way. She hit the ground, where I had previously been slumped, causing it to shatter and crumble as if she had punched paper-thin glass... I sighed as she stood up her orange hair blowing in the wind as I watched her back, she's as bad as Tsunade, she turned towards me, she's upset...

"Kakashi! You sold me out! Scarecrow!" no she's angry... she glared harshly at me, but after a few minutes with no response her gaze turned soft and tears began to brim the corners of her deep blue eyes making me feel a little guilty as she tried to keep her composure wiping her eyes Naruto noticed and came rushing to her giving her a hug. Watching him hold her close as she sobbed into his jacket even made me feel just a little jealous; I jumped down beside them as Sakura ran over to them, Sakura and Naruto both shot me glares as Akemi muttered "Why me?" between her sobs

"Sensei, what happened? Why is she crying?" I was going to answer when she replied

"He's relocating me" she sobbed while wiping her eyes

"Relocating you can't be serious?!" Sakura gasped as she silently nodded

"I wouldn't mind" she sniffled "But he nominated me for it"

"It's only for training" I retaliated

"I wanted to do my training here!" she yelled "They'd have sent another ninja if you hadn't said anything" she turned from me "just because Naruto and Sakura are training with other people doesn't mean you have to get rid of the only other student in your care!"

"Where are you going?"

"I chose Sand, Snow and..." she trailed off

"Why don't you just tell granny you don't want to go?" Naruto asked

"I can't... because...." She looked up to the sky and smiled before she spoke in her 'Naruto Code' how she taught him to remember a code I'll never know.

*Akemi's POV*

"Covered ramen is my favourite" I smiled as everyone looked confused, until for Naruto it clicked and his grin grew wider

"Really?" I nodded and he decided to jump around the clearing which caused me to giggle

"What did you tell him?" Kakashi asked I glanced at him before watching Naruto and Sakura

"The truth" that you're my favourite person Kakashi, you asked me to go, so I will.

"Akemi!" Naruto jumped over to me picking me up spinning me around

"Naruto... put me down!" I giggled "People are going to get the wrong idea" he sat me back on the ground with a grin on his face

"But isn't your ramen past its expiry date?" I shook my head; he's not too old for me

"Naruto, you leave for training soon right?" he nodded "When we come back we'll have to see how much stronger we've gotten ok?" he nodded as I held out my pinkie "Pinkie promise" he nodded as we entwined our pinkies as I turned to Kakashi "You owe me big for this scarecrow" he chuckled

"Akemi, when do you leave?" I turned to Sakura

"Tonight" I smiled "You better be able to heal those two's injuries after I beat them up when I come back" she laughed

"I will" I stood back

"You'll come see me off right?" They all nodded as I turned to leave "See you there then" I headed home to finish packing some things. Soaking in my bath I looked up at the clock "Better get moving" I climbed out of the bath, before getting ready and heading to the gates.

"Akemi!" Naruto leapt at me giving me a hug "good luck!"

"Thanks Naruto" I smiled as he jumped off of me as Sakura hugged me

"Stay safe"

"Thanks" I turned to Kakashi who was leaning on the gate, he actually turned up I smiled slightly as I felt my cheeks heat up thank god it was dark "Sensei"

"Wow, you didn't call me scarecrow" he chuckled

"Don't push it" I'm being nice "Take care sensei"

"You too, be careful"

"So you're the only one who's not going give me a hug?"I coaxed

"How do I know you won't punch me?" I stared at him "fine" he walked over giving me a hug "come back safe" I nodded as I took a step back

"See you all in three years" I waved as I headed out to my first stop, Suna.

*Three Years Later*

Sitting on a high branch of a large oak tree just outside of Konoha I sighed as I pulled down my mask placing my glowing hand over my chest "I'm really beginning to hate that village" I coughed as I felt my lungs soothe. "The strain is nearly dead, it's not contagious anymore" I pulled up my mask just in case, plus the last thing I wanted was to be recognized and be bombarded with questions. Walking through the gates I showed them my training statement before continuing into the village I climbed up to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door I heard a brief sound which sounded like enter, opening the door I walked into the bombsite known as an office, papers were strewn everywhere, along with the occasional empty sake bottles. Sighing I stood before her

"What is it?"

"Akemi Okibi, I came to report that I've finished my training "

"Ahh, you're back" I nodded as I handed her my report "Naruto's due back later this week"

"Nice to know" I stretched

"Do you want me to let Kakashi know you're back?" I shook my head

"Don't bother, I'll go see him after I've showered, slept and eaten" she nodded as I turned to leave.

The next day I decided to wander about town see if much had changed. Walking around town I noticed a familiar sensei walking with his nose stuck in his book I smiled, he hadn't changed, but I had. I glanced in a nearby window; I was nineteen not the same immature sixteen year old who'd do anything for his attention, but my feelings hadn't changed. Taking a breath I walked to him tapping his shoulder, he turned round; he looked as if he'd been under a lot of stress.

"May I help you?"

"Kakashi, how've you been?" he looked at me

"Do I know you?" he's forgotten me! I felt a knife cut through my heart but before I could reply I felt my lungs tighten I couldn't breathe, why was it flaring up? I cursed had I missed some infected tissue? I coughed as I fell to my knees

"H-help me" I spluttered as everything went black.

*Kakashi's POV*

I watched as this girl fell to the floor in agony clutching her chest "H-help me" she coughed as she fell unconscious, I picked her up carrying her to the hospital, looking at her she looked like someone I know but couldn't quite place. As I entered the hospital a nurse directed me to a room where I laid her down on a hospital bed, I left the room while the nurses did an examination. One of the nurses left the room and headed to a nearby phone

"Someone get Tsunade-sama down here now, otherwise this girl might die!" as she walked passed I pulled her to the side

"What's the matter with her?"

"She's been diagnosed with Haizou Hazure" I looked at her as she explained "It's an illness that affects the lungs and if too much tissue is left infected it can cause the lungs to fail" she was called back into the room and it wasn't long until Tsunade came running down the hall into her room with Sakura close behind as all the nurses were kicked out. After a few minutes Tsunade and Sakura came out of the room.

"Kakashi, the strain was almost dead, she'd been treating herself since she contracted it, but something aggravated it, do you know what?" I shook my head

"She came over to me, as if she knew me, when I asked her who she was she coughed and fell unconscious" Tsunade sighed

"To think that started it" she ran her hand through her hair "Sending her to the western Star country was a bad idea, she only agreed to train her medical skills, but she got sick"

"Sakura, will you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course, after all I promised to be able to heal their injuries so I'll have to make sure she's healthy enough to cause them" she giggled as Tsunade nodded

"Also take Kakashi in to see her, it's not contagious she killed that part of the strain, maybe her face will jog his memory" she started walking "if it doesn't burn his books" I sighed as she continued walking, snickering as she did.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura smiled "follow me" I nodded as we walked into the hospital room and on the bed the girl was laying there, her orange hair contrasted against the white pillow, her face was partially covered by the bed sheet that was spread on top of her by Tsunade. Sakura reached up to the edge of the sheet pulling it down to reveal her face

"Akemi..." I looked at Sakura "is it her?" she nodded, I brushed some stray hairs from her face, no wonder I didn't recognize her "She's grown" even more beautiful.

"Sensei, I need to get some files from the gates can you keep an eye on her?" I nodded, Sakura left as I looked at her sleeping face, I should have known, you'd mature ... you didn't even call me scarecrow... I stroked her cheek "I guess I missed you more than I expected"

*Naruto's POV*

"Ahh they even got Granny's face on the mountain" I chuckled

"Naruto? Is that you?" I looked down to see Sakura "It is!"

"Sakura" I grinned as I jumped down to her "Is Akemi back yet?" she nodded but frowned

"What's wrong?"

"Akemi's in hospital..."

"Is she ok?" Sakura nodded

"She was unconscious when I left though"

"Can we go see her?"

"Kakashi-sensei's with her now, but I think it'll be ok" I grinned

"Kakashi-sensei, she'll be happy about that" I chuckled "Covered ramen"

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing" I smiled "Let's go"

*Akemi's POV*

Opening my eyes I realized I was in a hospital room, I reached up for my mask but it wasn't there I looked around to see Kakashi sat next to me

"Are you ok? Akemi" I nodded as I rested my hand on my chest letting it glow and soothe my lungs "How did you get sick?" he asked his voice remaining serious

"There was an outbreak in the star country... I didn't have time to prepare my gear before healing, otherwise ... that little baby girl, she would have died... I had to save her, even if I fell sick"

"You care about people" I smiled "you've changed a lot, sorry for not recognizing you"

"I'm fine, I was wearing my mask, and it's not your fault" I reached for his hand "I'm just glad you stayed" I reached for my water when he reached for it instead

"Just rest" I felt my cheeks burn red as he lifted the cup to my lips

"Thanks" I smiled "but I'm fine"

"Akemi!" I heard a loud voice from outside as Naruto entered the room

"Naruto" I smiled as he hugged me "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, but what happened to you?!"

"I got sick" I chuckled "you got taller" he nodded "stronger?" he nodded "good" I went to stand up

"Akemi you should rest" Sakura warned

"I'm fine, a few more treatments and I'll have killed my strain"

"But still..."

"Sakura let her go" I turned to face Kakashi "I'll keep an eye on her" she hesitated before letting out a long sigh

"Fine but if anything happens bring her straight back here" he nodded

"But I'm fine!" I protested

"Do you want to stay here?" I paused "exactly"

"But, where's my mask?" I looked around when it was thrown at me

"We took it off when we were examining you" I nodded as I pulled it over my face as I reached for Kakashi's hand pulling him out of the hospital room

"Sorry, I just wanted out of there"

"It's ok, I hate hospitals too"

"You always wind up in there though" I chuckled

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know... We need to catch up" I paused "Sakura and Naruto too...." I blushed

"We should... do you want to get something to eat?"

"Are you sure?"He nodded "I haven't had ramen in a while"

"Ramen it is" we walked round the corner onto the street which Ichiraku ramen was located. Entering the booth, Naruto was sat on a stool and he turned round and screeched

"Sensei? Akemi? Why are you holding hands?" I looked down, and we were still holding hands, had we been like that since the hospital? I blushed as we let go of each other's hand before sitting down and ordering our ramen. A bowl, and some awkward conversation later we paid and left

"Sorry about earlier..." I blushed as I looked away

"It's fine, until Sakura deems you healthy you'll have to live with me" I felt my cheeks burn red "you can sleep in the bedroom, I'll take the sofa"

"I couldn't impose like that... it's your house... I... It's not fair... and..."

"It's alright" he beckoned me inside his apartment, it was quite big which makes sense as he used to be an ANBU ... they always got nicer apartments, it was clean too unlike some single men's apartments "make yourself feel at home, follow me" I nodded as he showed me the bedroom "you'll be sleeping here" I nodded as he turned to leave

*Kakashi's POV*

I was about to leave when I heard her chuckle I turned to see her with some drawings in her hand

"I don't believe you kept these" she flicked through the five pictures, one of each member of team seven "I gave you these for your birthday..." she flipped them over "Happy 26th Birthday" she giggled "I thought you would have thrown them out... they're awful!"

"They're really good drawings" I smiled, beautiful, like you. I headed downstairs shaking my head, walking into the kitchen I splashed my face with some cold water... the idea of sending her away was to get rid of these feelings... damn it

"Is something wrong?" I heard her angelic voice causing me to turn round; she looked at me full of worry and concern

"No, I'm just a little warm"

"I see" she placed her hand on my head causing a heat to rise to my cheeks "You are a bit warm... you should rest for a while, or it could get worse" she smiled innocently, I nodded as she made me sit down as she made some herbal tea. I watched as she sat healing her chest, taking off her mask I couldn't help but admire her flawless features... this wasn't helping. "I'm going to go to bed" I nodded as she climbed upstairs

"This isn't good...." I muttered as I lay down and slowly fell asleep. The next morning I awoke to the sound of sizzling yawning I opened my eyes and looked into the kitchen to see Akemi cooking... but the first thing I noticed was she was only wearing a vest and underwear... damn it...

"Kakashi, you're awake" she smiled "I sent a clone to get supplies while I used your shower... I hope you don't mind"

"It's fine" I stretched she fumbled around the kitchen before peering round the corner

"Where are your plates?"

"Top shelve right cupboard"

"Thanks!" she grinned as she headed back in to the kitchen, soon after she entered the main room handing me a plate

"Thanks" I smiled as we ate, "You're a good cook" she smiled as her face turned a pale pink "How come you're not wearing your mask?"

"I finished my treatments this morning" she collected my plate and walked into the kitchen, so that means you'll be going home. "Do you want to spar?"

"Sure!" she smiled as she entered the room when there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" before I could protest she had already answered the door "Morning!" She smiled "Tsunade, come in" she beckoned the woman inside

"Why are you dressed like that?" I saw Tsunade send a small glare in my direction as Akemi looked down at her outfit

"I'm not long up" she smiled "Why are you here?"

"Check up" she stated "lie on the couch" she nodded as I stood up to let her lie down "Kakashi leave"

"It's ok he can stay"

*Akemi's POV*

"Your hands are cold" I squirmed as she finished the examination "I'm going to change" I skipped upstairs to get dressed. As I changed I listened to Tsunade and Kakashi's conversation

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She healed it quicker than I thought she would"

"That's good"

"Kakashi, you care for her don't you?"

"Of course I do" because I'm your student... I frowned

"I see sending her away didn't prevent your feelings from growing" he laughed

"Not even a little"

"Have you told her?" Told me what?

"Told her what?" I heard the classic Tsunade sigh

"You know what I mean" there was a pause "That you LOVE her" she spoke loudly almost as if she wanted me to hear

"Quiet"

"Afraid she'll hear?"

"I don't want to confuse her. She doesn't want someone like me in her life... not like that" Idiot that's exactly what I'd want. I smiled as I walked downstairs

"Kakashi, are we going to go spar?" he nodded as I smiled "Let's go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the training ground. "Sensei" I smiled as I skipped to the clearing "Let's start" I took my stance as he took his. I charged at him swinging a kick at his head which was blocked by his arm, he pushed me backwards causing me to flip back onto my feet "Fight me seriously" I smirked as I leaped at him aiming a punch at his stomach he clenched his hand around my fist as I tried kicking his shoulder and his head but he managed to dodge causing me to fly over his head as he punched me in the stomach causing me to fly upwards I twitched my fingers causing the chakra strings to jerk me to the side onto the tree I had attached them to,

"Chakra stings" I bit my finger

"Just something I picked up in Suna and a bit of snow" I slammed my hand to the ground summoning a large metal dog. I pulled a string causing it to manoeuvre swiftly towards Kakashi who was forming hand signs at an almost amazing speed

"Twin fire dragon" suddenly two fire dragons spiralled in and out of each other before one lunged for the puppet and the other dived at me, I smirked as the dragon's flames covered my clone as I leaped out of my hiding place pinning Kakashi to the ground

"You lost your touch" I moved myself so I was straddling his waist "Or were you just going easy on me?" I smirked "You were, weren't you" I pouted as I laid down on his chest "I hate it when you do that" I could hear his heart beat faster I love teasing him, but part of me just wanted to kiss him. "I am going to go to sleep" I snuggled into his chest

"What?"

"You're right, that's a little unfair" I stood up as did he "Sensei..." I don't believe I'm going to do this, but I want to hear it from you. I let tears fall from my eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked he looked worried

"Is... there something wrong with me?" I sobbed letting the tears fall from my eyes "I mean..." I cried I just let the tears flow as he hugged me

"There's nothing wrong with you" he soothed, I felt as if I could just stay like this forever, maybe I should cry more, I chuckled "What's funny?"

"When did you start wearing cologne?" I looked at his face as I saw a small pink blush creep around his mask

"I've always worn it"

"Liar" I smiled as I heard a loud voice

"Akemi!" we separated quickly as Naruto entered through the clearing "We have to spar!"

"Sure Naruto" Bad timing! "Is that alright sensei?" he nodded as he sat in a nearby tree, "Oi, Naruto hurry up" I smirked as I took my stance, time for a bit of showing off.

*Kakashi's POV*

I peered over the top of my Icha Icha book to see Naruto charging at Akemi, they had both improved so much over the years Naruto was sharper and a bit more cunning in battle but Akemi was on entirely different level she was efficient, swift and graceful... I smirked, "Stop drooling" I mentally slapped myself, she's too young for you, no I'm just too old for her

"Kakashi!" I sat my book down to see Naruto tied up and hanging from a tree

"What did he do to deserve that?" I smirked

"All I said was-" he was cut off when she kicked him causing him to spin round

"He stepped on a nerve" she smiled

"Naruto!" I turned to see Sakura "What happened?"

"We were sparring" Akemi smiled "Sakura" she sang "Naruto... Kakashi" she smiled "will you all come and sleep over so we can catch up"

"Sure!" Naruto and Sakura smiled as she turned to me

"Kakashi... please" she battered her eyelashes and I sighed unable to refuse

"Fine..." she cheered as she hugged me

"Thank you!" she jumped off "Be at my house for 9'o'clock" she grinned before skipping away home

"I'm never going to be able to understand her" suddenly Naruto burst out laughing I looked over at them to see Sakura hiding a giggle "What?"

"Nothing... it's just... you look like a lovesick puppy"

"Of course I do" I rolled my eyes

*Naruto's POV*

I watched as Kakashi pulled his book out of his pouch and walked off, when he was far enough away from us I turned to Sakura

"We have to"

"I agree" She sighed "Tsunade-sama has been complaining that Sensei has been love sick for a while now, and that he won't tell Akemi how he feels"

"Akemi won't tell him either" I sighed "It's just like Ero-sennin's book" I looked at Sakura who twitched before punching me sending me crashing into a tree "OW! Sakura-chan!" I whined "I only heard him talk about it"

"Sorry" she sighed "more importantly what can we do?"

"How about...this" I whispered as I told her the plan

"That could backfire Naruto... but it's all we've got" I grinned

*Akemi's POV*

"Right" I looked around my main room "Food... check... Dvd's...Check..." I ran through my list making sure I had everything... I sighed "I want to tell him... but how... I could always get us drunk... no that is stupid... not touching Alcohol..." I sighed as there was a knock at the door "coming" I walked to the door to see the chosen few known as team seven "Come in" I smiled as I walked into the room collapsing onto a beanbag "Make yourselves at home" I reached for the popcorn taking a handful before throwing a piece or two into my mouth "Any requests for the night?" I asked

"Erm" Sakura started "Could we all get changed first as... well Tsunade-sama spilled some sake on my outfit and I haven't had time to change" I nodded

"Sure boys can change in here we'll go upstairs" we headed upstairs into my room when Sakura closed the door she smirked "Sakura?" I asked confused as she reached into her bag

"Akemi... I have something that you HAVE to wear" she pulled out a babydoll nightgown, it was literally a silk black bra with matching underwear, with a thin translucent red fabric to cover my skin to my thigh

"I-I can't Kakashi is downstairs"

"Exactly, look I'm going to say it straight, you are not leaving this room without that on"

"Fine" I sighed stubborn... girl "Where the hell did you get clothes like this anyway, I'm only just old enough to buy it"

"A friend" she smiled nervously... Tsunade... I sighed as I looked in the mirror

"So... revealing..." I blushed... "This is ridiculous, I can't possibly"

"You're a Kunoichi, show some strength"

"That's rich coming from the girl wearing pyjama's that COVER you!"

"Just go already!" she pushed me out of the door

*Kakashi's POV*

"NOOO!" I heard Akemi yell "I won't!"

"What are they doing?" I sighed as Naruto laughed

"Ahh!" I heard a yell as Akemi was pushed into the room I looked at her, she looked gorgeous, I felt her shift under my gaze so I tore my eyes from her body. I think this is Tsunade's doing... damn, I want to just kiss her... I bit my lip as I avoided looking at her when Sakura yelled

"Truth or Dare!" she smirked "Spin the bottle Akemi" she nodded as she spun the small bottle that Naruto had sat on the ground I wasn't watching as Sakura continued talking "Will it be truth or dare?"

"Dare..." she whispered

"Who will be your partner..."

"What! You never said it was doubles!" she protested

"Kakashi-sensei. You're her dare partner" I looked down at the bottle as Naruto and Sakura discussed the dare "Stand up" we stood up and we had blindfolds covering our eyes as we were directed into another room."You can take the blindfold off now" I heard the door close.

*Sakura's POV*

I bolted the door and pulled Naruto away from the door "Leave them alone!"

"Sakura..." he whined

"Good job rigging the bottle" he grinned "Shall we watch a movie?" he nodded, please let this work.

*Akemi's POV*

I untied the blindfold and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room

"Akemi, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I smiled "and you?"

"Ok, I bet Tsunade put Sakura and Naruto up to this, after all she has the most absurd idea's that-" I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips

"Shut up, and kiss me" I smiled "I know you want to" I sat on my bed "or is that all talk?"

"What are you saying?" I clenched my fist

"I'm saying, I don't want to be pushed aside anymore!" I felt the tears stream down my cheeks "for the past three years I stayed away because YOU wanted me to" I clenched the sheets "Because I Love you!" I yelled. Suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed with Kakashi looming over me

"Sorry" he reached for his mask pulling it down "The truth is I've wanted you for three years"

"Then shut up, and kiss me" he nodded as he leaned down his lips touched mine, I closed my eyes as he yearningly licked my bottom lip, I parted them slightly as he slipped his tongue inside making me moan into the kiss as he placed one of his hands on my head and the other on my stomach as mine rested on his chest. As he pulled away I smiled "about time. Scarecrow" he chuckled as he pulled his mask up "I wonder if those two were eavesdropping?"

"Who cares?"

"You're right" I yawned "I feel sleepy"

"well we can go to sleep now if you'd like" I nodded as I crawled under the covers, cuddling up to him he wrapped his arms around me "night"

"night Scarecrow" he kissed my forehead

*Sakura's POV*

"Akemi has a good taste in movies" I stretched "The title sounded pretty lame though. Say they've been in there a long time..."

"Let's have a look" I nodded please don't let it be indecent I prayed as we opened the door to see Akemi and Kakashi-sensei asleep cuddled up together

"Let's leave them alone Naruto" he nodded

"Plan success!" he grinned Hell yeah it succeeded! I smiled as we left the lovebirds to sleep.


End file.
